


Thankful 4 You

by jj_unfinished



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Holidays, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious, Thanksgiving Dinner, Twitter, cute socks bc they are my lifeblood, i repeat FRIENDS TO LOVERS, literal goofballs, making out in childhood bedroom, meddlesome older sister, slight angst, the miranda fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_unfinished/pseuds/jj_unfinished
Summary: Your best friend, Lin, invites you to join his family for Thanksgiving dinner. You accept, not knowing that the reason he's been acting so weird lately is that he has a MASSIVE crush on you. What happens when he leaves abruptly during dinner and you follow after him?





	Thankful 4 You

You were hanging out at your best friend, Lin-Manuel’s, apartment, just scrolling through Facebook when he popped the question you had been least expecting. 

“So, are you coming to Thanksgiving at my parents next week?”

You snapped your attention from the phone to the man sitting in the armchair next to you where you sat on the sofa. “What?”

He scratched the back of his neck. “Well, I mean, your family is hours away and you’ve said before that my parents are basically your second family. So?”

“Wouldn’t I just be a bother? I mean, I’m not actually family and everyone’s going to ask you if we’re dating and that’s more food your mom has to make and are there even enough seats at your table?”

Lin laughed. “(Y/N), chill. They love you,” he insisted. “And besides, doesn’t the entire world already think we’re dating?”

“Okay, but in everyone’s defense, you literally tweet about me all the time. The only other person you tweet about as much as me is your dad,” you giggle as he rolls his eyes. “But, honestly? If you’re sure that I won’t be intruding, I would love to go to your parents’ place for the holiday. Sure beats staying in and eating leftover pizza.”

He beams at you, already excited for next Thursday. “This is going to be great-- you haven’t lived until you’ve had my tia’s sweet potato pie!”

You just smiled and shook your head. Going to the Mirandas’ would definitely be an experience, you were sure.   
\--------  
You woke up at 7am on the dot to your phone ringing. You groggily answered it, only for the voice at the other end to tease you because it was a FaceTime rather than a normal audio call. You groaned and held the phone properly. 

“Lin,” you whined. “It’s so early! I thought your family doesn’t eat until noon?”

He let out a short laugh. “Yes, but the parade starts at nine and we have to be there beforehand to get a good seat in the living room!”

You stared at him through the screen. He was already up and dressed. And there you were, bedhead and all. 

“Lin, I won’t be ready for another half hour at least. And then I have to make it to your place before we can--”

“I’ll just come over to your place while you get ready.”

You hesitated. You were in the middle of a big work project and the state of your apartment reflected the jumble your brain was in. There was no way you could straighten it up before he got there. “Lin, my place is a disaster.”

“And so is your hair and somehow I’m surviving after witnessing it,” he joked. You smiled. “Seriously, (Y/N), I don’t care.”

You rolled your eyes. “Fine. But you got fair warning. I’ll leave the door unlocked so you can just come in when you get here?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

Neither of you said anything for a moment, just looked at each other on the screen. 

“Um, well, I guess I should get out of bed. See you soon,” you spoke to get him off the phone. 

“Right!” It was as though you had woken him from a daydream. “See you.” 

You got out of bed and turned on some music. You shook your head, thinking about how Lin acted at the end of your call. But you knew better than to just stand there in your bedroom thinking about it. Things like that had been happening recently, like there was something he wanted to say to you but couldn’t. It was kind of frustrating. 

But you had to focus on getting ready and preparing yourself to have to quickly learn all of his relatives’ names. So you grabbed some clothes out of your dresser and started to get ready. 

When you were done in the bathroom, Lin had already arrived. He was sitting on your couch, on his phone. He was wearing a button down under a blazer and a thick scarf. His hair was kind of a mess. You smiled.

“Hey, stranger,” you greeted him as you walked over to the couch, sitting next to him. He gave you a once-over. You were wearing a colorful chunky sweater and black jeans. Your socks had little turkeys on them. He broke into a smile, slipping his phone into his pocket. 

“You look good.” Was it just your imagination or did he seem a little sheepish? 

You shook your head. “Thanks, I put in the least amount of effort possible. You, on the other hand,” you said, reaching up to run your hand through his hair, “look like you forgot to do your hair. Let me fix it?” 

He licked his lips, attempted to say something but then settled on just a nod. You scooted closer to him, smoothing his hair down so that it looked somewhat decent. When you were satisfied, you gave his head a pat.   
“Okay, Miranda, take me to your parents.”

He stayed seated as you got up and headed for the door to put your shoes and coat on. You turned back to look at him and he sat there, lips parted, as though he was about to speak. You shot him a confused look and he quickly stood up, clearing his throat. He joined you at the door and you linked your arms as you headed out. 

What was up with him?  
\--------  
Lin knocked on the door to his parents place, giving you a nervous smile. You laughed. If either of you should be nervous, it would be you. These were the people he grew up with. You were just his best friend. 

His mother opened the door and pulled both of you into a hug. 

“(Y/N)! It’s so nice to see you again! Come in, come in,” she stepped aside so you could enter and get out of the chilly weather. “Coats go in Lin’s old room. (Y/N), go ahead into the living room. You don’t want to see Lin’s pigsty.”

You smiled brightly at Luz as Lin gave his mother a frustrated look. Couldn’t he go a minute without his parents saying something to embarrass him? So he went upstairs while you sat on the couch. You and Lin had been the first ones there, just before 8am. The television was already tuned to the station they had watched the parade on Lin’s entire life. You had been to his parents’ once before, for a birthday dinner they insisted on serving you. It was two years ago and still one of the sweetest things someone had done for you. You were pulled out of your reminiscence by Lin sitting next to you. You rolled your eyes at the fact that he chose to sit so close to you despite there being no one there. So you shifted in your seat, throwing your turkey-clad feet onto his lap and resting your back against the arm of the couch. Much better.

Soon his family began to arrive and he quickly got up to greet them as soon as he heard the door. You frowned because you had been comfortable both in your position and the silence that had enveloped the two of you. It was the first real moment of normalcy you had experienced in a while. But you shrugged it off. It was Thanksgiving, of course Lin would be excited to see his family. You sat sideways on the couch as his relatives filtered in, making small talk. It wasn’t until the parade began that Lin came back to his spot on the couch. You pulled your legs criss-cross under you to make room for him. He let out a breath when he realized you weren’t going to be laying across him again. You gave him a confused look but he ignored it and turned to talk to his nephew.

Um, okay?  
\--------  
Lin sort of avoided you the rest of the morning, flitting in and out of the kitchen and living room, chatting with everyone else. At one point you just sat there on your phone, feeling out of place. You texted Alex and the rest of your friends a happy holiday and checked Twitter. Your brow furrowed when you read Lin’s two tweets from the mornings.

“@Lin_Manuel: Grateful to be spending the day with family. Grateful for my everyone in my life, especially you.”

“@Lin_Manuel: P.S. you look good today. Colorful looks good on you.”

Was that directed at you? Why did he say that on Twitter? Or at all??

You were disrupted by Lin putting a hand on your shoulder. “Hey, time to eat. We get to sit at the big kid’s table this year.”

You got up and followed him to the table, slightly dazed. If you had put the pieces together correctly, your conclusion was that he liked you. If that wasn’t the biggest loop to be thrown for on Thanksgiving with your best friend’s family. 

You were seated in between Lin and his sister at the dining table. Once everyone was seated, Luis said grace, everyone holding hands. You hesitated for a second before taking Lin’s hand and you swore he had a look of disappointment on his face for an instant. During the prayer, his dad mentioned you when listing off things to be grateful for. You felt Lin squeeze your hand a little at that. But he quickly dropped it before the “amen”. You shook your head slightly in confusion as you picked up your silverware and began to eat. 

The conversation was comfortable, you had always blended seamlessly with his family.Everyone was occupied by side conversations when his sister asked him if when he was going to get a girlfriend. He pretended not to hear her, looking down at his plate as he stabbed at his green beans. She addressed him again and you elbowed him to get his attention. He briefly glanced at you, something unidentifiable in his eyes, before glaring at his older sister. 

Luz raised her eyebrow at him. “Are you keeping something from us?”

“We’ve already had this discussion, hermana.” His voice was stony and you felt uncomfortable between their stares. Lin’s mother asked his he wanted another roll and the tension surrounding you broke. Luz addressed you now while her brother was distracted. 

“What about you, (Y/N)? Seeing anyone?”

You suddenly felt Lin’s eyes on you. You swallowed your bite and looked over at her. “Oh. No, not really.”

She smiled at you. “I see, so you’ve got someone on your mind?”

You balked. Of course you had someone in mind. But that someone was sitting right next to you, anticipating your answer. You didn’t know what to say.

He took your silence as a sign that you liked someone. Someone not him. 

Lin suddenly pushed his chair away from the table, muttering that he needed to go to the bathroom. You gaped at his fleeing form. What had gotten into him? You looked at his sister and she simply shrugged, a ghost of a smirk on her lips. You sighed, setting your fork down and getting up from the table yourself, politely excusing yourself, a strained smile on your face. You hurried not to the bathroom, but up the stairs to Lin’s old bedroom. You knew him well enough to know that’s where you would find him. You easily determined which room was Lin’s, by both the fact the door was slightly ajar and from the handmade name plaque. So you knocked.

“Go away, you’ve done enough for today,” he called, sounding hurt. You frowned and decided to enter anyway. 

“Lin, what’s wrong?”

Lin had been with his back to you, sitting on his bed beside the pile of coats, staring at the wall but he quickly turned around when he heard your voice. He looked...embarrassed?

“(Y/N),” was all he could say, breathless.

You took a step closer to the bed. “Lin, is everything okay? I’ve noticed you’ve been off for...a while.”

“It’s nothing.” He didn’t meet your eye.

You sat down opposite him. “You can tell me anything, you know that, right? Are you fighting with your sister? Did she say something to you?”

He sighed and clenched his jaw. “I just...forget about it, it’s stupid. Go back to dinner, I’ll be there in a minute.”

You sat still. “I’m not going back until you tell me what’s wrong. You act like there’s something you want to say but you never do. And it’s not like you to not talk.” Your voice was soft, trying to show him that you were coming from a place of caring and understanding, as you wanted to make him comfortable enough to confide in you.   
He ran a hand through his hair. “Of course you would have noticed,” he commented before nervously fidgeting with a loose string on the bedding. 

“Duh, I’m your best friend,” you smiled at him. His frown deepened. “Did I do something?”

He immediately shook his head. “No, no! Just...you like someone, yeah?”

You were confused. “I never said that.”

“But you didn’t answer my sister,” Lin pointed out.

You sighed and looked away. “Because it’s complicated.”

“So you admit it, you like someone?” He was staring at you kind of intensely and it was making you feel uneasy. 

“I guess so,” you shrugged. “But it’s not like I can tell him, so.”

He scoffed. “What, you think he doesn’t like you back? Because if so he doesn’t deserve you anyhow.”

You shook your head and looked back at him, a sad smile on your face. “No, it’s just...complicated.”

He was silent in thought for a moment. “Is it a friend?” He asked in a quiet voice. You nodded slowly.  
“Yeah,” you whispered. “Best.”

His eyes flashed with something-- hope perhaps? 

“What did you say?”

You shook your head, tears stinging your eyes. “I should go,” you said, barely audible as you made to stand up. But his hand grabbed your forearm, pulling you back to the bed and closer to him.

“That thing you said, that I’ve been wanting to say something but never have?”

“Yeah?” you breathed.

He took a deep breath before speaking quickly, “That was it.”

It took you a second to understand, but when you did, your mouth opened to form an ‘o’. 

“Did you not see my tweet this morning? Any morning, actually? They’re all about you, (Y/N).”

You blinked at him. His eyes darted to your lips and back to meet your eye, still holding you close. 

“Please, say something.”

There were a hundred things you wanted to say, but none of them seemed right. So you leaned forward and kissed him, softly. It lasted only a moment and when you pulled away his eyes were still closed. You felt a blush creeping onto your cheeks. He slowly opened his eyes, a smile replacing the frown he wore moments ago, still mere inches from your face. Your expression mirrored his.

“Is it still complicated?”

You bit your lip. “Kind of. I mean, your whole family is downstairs.”

“But here you are, kissing me,” he said, capturing your lips again. You smiled into the kiss but gently pushed him away. He pouted.

“Sorry, I’m just a bit...in disbelief. I mean, I come here for Thanksgiving as your best friend and mid-meal I’m making out with you in your childhood bedroom? What will your family think?”

He shrugged, still smiling. “Half of them think we’re dating anyhow.”

You shook your head. “Lin, seriously.”

“(Y/N), I am being serious!” he insisted. “Besides, we already determined that the rest of the world thinks we’re already dating, so really we’re just slow on the uptake.” You just looked at him. “And we can take this slow. I’m not going anywhere, I’m too smitten to leave your side.”

There was a silence, the noise of Thanksgiving dinner filtering up the steps. 

“I really do like you,” you said sincerely. Lin took your hand and gave it a light squeeze. “And I’ve never been more grateful for your sister for basically setting us up.”

He let out a laugh you were sure they could hear downstairs. You shushed him and he chuckled some more.

“(Y/N), please do not let her know that and have the satisfaction.”

You gave him a fake-mad look. “Who do you take me for, a fool?”

“Um, kind of. It took you an embarrassingly long time to get that I was flirting with you all the time. I mean, come on, I basically had to be completely obvious on Twitter.”  
“Hey!” you jokingly protested. “Forgive me for not thinking that my best friend liked me as more than anything but the little sister you never had.”

“Disgusting,” Lin quickly responded. “I would never think the things I’ve thought about you about my sister. God, no.”

Your blush returned. “Lin!” you scolded and playfully hit his arm.

“Just saying.” He let go of your hand and ran his hand through his hair again. “But anyways...we’ve been gone from the table for a while...who knows what my relatives think we’re doing.”

“Probably this,” you said before kissing him again.

You had a lot to be thankful for this Thanksgiving.

**Author's Note:**

> this was first published to bearwriteme.tumblr.com


End file.
